Chpt8 Ep9: "Torn and Frayed"
Chpt8 Ep9: "Torn and Frayed" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Samandriel is still being held captive and tortured by demons. He has a large pick protruding from his forehead, and in a moment alone he uses telekinesis to push it out. Apparently, the pick makes it impossible for him to contact other angels. Once it's out of his brain, he contacts Naomi to tell her that Crowley has him. Before he says anything else, though, his torturer Viggo returns and puts the pick back in his brain, making him scream in agony. Meanwhile, Kurt has traveled to Kermit, Texas, to find Hunter, who hung up on him earlier. Hunter is still mad at Kurt for trusting Benny and insisting that the vampire killed the hunter Martin Creaser in self-defense. What makes him the most upset, however, is that Kurt let him think Amelia, the woman he loved, was in danger so that he could save a vampire. Kurt insists that Hunter should have trusted him, but Hunter points out that he wanted him to trust Benny, and he can't. When Kurt asks him what they can do now, Hunter tells him it depends on whether or not Kurt is done with Benny. Somewhere else, Castiel gets called to Heaven by Naomi. She tells him that Samandriel isn't dead like they thought. He needs to be rescued from Crowley, but she doesn't know exactly where he's being held. Castiel tells her that he'll need help because the demons will be warded against angels, and Naomi tells him to take what he needs. Castiel immediately finds Kurt at Rufus's cabin and tells him that they need to rescue Samandriel from Crowley. When Kurt asks him how he heard the angel's distress call, Castiel tells him that he turned his "angel radio" back on because he's been helping people as part of his penance. Samandriel is somewhere near Hastings, Nebraska, and Castiel tells Kurt that an angel's screams of pain can cause a ripple effect of strange incidences. Kurt finds news stories about tornados across Nebraska, so they head to Hastings together. Viggo is trying to discover how angels possess their vessels. As he drills into a part of Samandriel's brain, the angel goes into a trance and starts chanting Enochian. Though the demon is unaware of it, the chanting causes a bush to burst into flames, injuring a man who was walking past it. Viggo continues drilling and eventually calls Crowley to the room and asks him to translate what Samandriel is saying in Enochian. Crowley is interested to hear what sounds like the angel's "factory settings." Kurt and Castiel hear about the burning bush and head to Geneva, Nebraska, to question the man who saw it. He tells them that he heard a voice coming from the bush before it was on fire, but it was nonsensical. According to Castiel, the sounds he remembers were actually Enochian for "obey." They decide to search for demons in the area around the bush so they can find where Samandriel is being held. Meanwhile, Amelia has found Hunter at his motel in Kermit, Texas. She asks him why he was outside her house, and he says that he thought she was in trouble. He still cares about her, and even though Amelia is content with her husband, Don, she still cares about Hunter. They kiss and then share a night together, but the next morning Hunter knows it was a mistake. Amelia agrees, but says that she can't let go of Hunter if he keeps showing up in her life. She wants him to make a decision: to stay in Kermit or to leave for good. She also has a difficult decision to make, to be with him or to stay with her husband, so in two days they'll meet in the motel room if they both want to commit to each other. Kurt and Castiel locate a group of demons outside an abandoned factory covered in angel warding, and Castiel wants to get Hunter to help Kurt infiltrate it. Kurt rejects the idea and instead has Castiel teleport them to Kevin's hideout. He's still on Garth's boat and having no success translating the Demon tablet yet. Kurt asks him to make more "demon bombs," and Kevin tells him that most of the ingredients are impossible to find. Castiel says that he just needs a list and he can get everything they need. While he's gone, Kurt learns that Kevin sent his mom, Mrs Tran away because she was distracting him. He also gets a phone call from Benny, who thanks Kurt for standing up for him. He admits that he's going through a rough patch, though, and asks if Kurt is nearby and can get a cup of coffee with him. He's on the other side of the country, and Kurt tells him that he'll be there as soon as he's done with the case he's on. After a while, Castiel finally returns with the ingredients they need and along with him is...Hunter. Kurt is annoyed to see him, but Castiel tells them to get over their problems so they can work together. The trio approach the factory at night, but Castiel for the moment is unable to enter due to the presence of angel sigils. Castiel says that they need to destroy the sigils at the four main points of warding before he can get inside and extract Samandriel. So the Rangers kill the demons on the perimeter and then head inside, where they start destroying sigils. They encounter more demons and can hear Samandriel's screams echoing through the building. Eventually they have to use their demon bomb, which alerts Crowley and Viggo to their presence. The demons are behind a heavy locked door, though, and Crowley is too eager to learn more from Samandriel to stop or flee. He keeps torturing the angel, who is now mumbling about protecting the Word of God and the demon tablet. The high pitched noise produced by Samandriel causes Castiel to cower against the wall, and he begins to have momentary flashbacks of Naomi coming at him with some kind of device. Hunter and Kurt notice that Castiel is out of commission for the time being so the go to ‘plan b’ which is throwing themselves at the door to try and open it. All the while Samandriel reveals... Samandriel Pah-deh-rah... Crowley Holy mother of sin. Viggo What? What is it? Crowley ....There's an angel tablet. Finally Hunter and Kurt break through the door, only to find that Crowley has disappeared, leaving Viggo and Samandriel alone in the room. Castiel, slightly recovered from his visions, stumbles into the room after the Rangers and goes to save Samandriel. Another demon comes rushing in and fights with Hunter while Kurt fights with Viggo. Hunter kills the demon and then Viggo pleads Kurt, assuring him that he needs him, that there are things he can tell him about Crowley, but Kurt ignores anything he has to say and stabs him with the demon-killing knife. Outside Castiel appears with a very beaten Samandriel. He rest him up against a nearby car and assures him that it’s okay, that he is safe now and that he will take him home. But Samandriel protests, informing Castiel that he cannot take him home because Crowley got through their coding and knows secrets that Samandriel didn't even know they had, secrets about Heaven and Naomi. To which Castiel asks who Naomi is. Samandriel is trying to tell Castiel how she has been controlling him. But then Castiel is suddenly transported to Naomi office. Naomi tells Castiel to kill Samandriel but Castiel protests and asks Naomi what Samandriel meant by controlling him. Naomi avoids his question and gives Castiel a direct order to kill Samandriel. Castiel then stabs Samandriel through the heart with an angel blade, killing him. He looks confused and asks what he just did, then he is transported back to Naomi’s office. Castiel What did I just do? Naomi You killed a traitor. Castiel Samandriel... was good. And I was trying to atone for – Naomi Samandriel was broken. He revealed the existence of what I would die to protect – what any of us would die to protect. "The angel tablet", Castiel. Crowley now knows. Castiel I just murdered one of our own to protect a tablet? Naomi If the demon tablet can seal demons in Hell, what do you think the angel tablet could do to us? Castiel, you've done Heaven a great service. Castiel And that's what I tell Hunter and Kurt? Castiel is cradling Samandriel’s body nearby. Hunter and Kurt run up. Hunter Cas! What the hell happened? Between in her office and outside the factory she tells Castiel what to say to the boys. Naomi You tell the Rangers that Samandriel had been compromised. Castiel He was compromised. Naomi He came at you, and you acted in self-defense. Castiel He came at me. I killed him in self-defense. Naomi Say you must return his body to Heaven, and then bring him to me. Kurt Cas, you okay? Blood trickles from the corner of one of Castiel’s eyes. Castiel wipes at it. Castiel My vessel must have been damaged in the melee. I have to go. Samandriel's remains belong in Heaven. Naomi I need to see just how far Crowley dug into him. Do you understand? Castiel Yes, I...understand. Kurt Cas, wait--- Castiel Thank you both... for everything you've done. A sound of wings flappering, and Castiel and Samandriel disappear. Kurt Cas! The following morning, the boys have put up angel-proofing in their cabin, Hunter and Kurt wonder aloud what could have caused Castiel's strange behavior. Kurt Okay, what the hell? Hunter I know. Kurt I told you something was off with him since he got back from Purgatory. Hunter So, what, you think someone's messing with him or something? Kurt Who? Hunter Angels? Kurt Why would the angels have him kill another angel? Hunter shrugs. Kurt You know what, man? I got this. You go. Hunter What? Kurt Don't you have a girl to get back to? Hunter Yeah. I guess I do. Um... Since when are you on the Amelia bandwagon? Kurt I don't know. I'm just tired of all the fighting. takes a beer out of the refrigerator. And, you know, maybe I'm a little bit jealous. I could never separate myself from the job like you could. Hell, maybe it's time for at least one of us to be happy. Hunter What, you being such a big hugger and all? She does make me happy, and she could be waiting for me if I went back. I'd be a very lucky man if she was. But now... with everything staring down at us, with all that's left to be done... I don't know. Kurt Huh. Hunter Yeah. Kurt Well, I do know this – whatever you decide, decide. Both feet in or both feet out. Anything in between is what gets you dead. Hunter Yeah, I keep hearing that. I'm gonna... take a walk. Clear my head. Hunter leaves. Kurt sighs. Kurt then gives a call to Benny, who is very relieved to hear from him. Benny Kurt. Thank you mightily, bud. I'm in a hard way here. How close are you? Kurt I'm sorry, man. I, um... I'm not gonna make it. Benny You mean now, or...? Kurt Listen, Benny. Everything you've done for me, I will never forget, but, uh... This is it. Benny End of the line? Kurt Yeah, end of the line. Benny Yeah, well, I never liked these phone calls anyway. Kurt scoffs Yeah, uh, you stay good, all right? Benny You too, Kurt. And, uh also, thanks for the ride back to the real world. Kurt Yeah, man. Adios, brother. Kurt hangs up. Later, a wrestling match plays on the television. For a moment, Kurt sits on the couch alone watching. In Hunter's motel room, Amelia opens the door and looks sadly....at the unoccupied room, then closes the door behind her as she leaves. Just then, Hunter comes in to sit next to Kurt and sets two bottles of beer and a bowl of chips down on the table in front of them. Having chosen to stick with one another rather than being with Benny and Amelia. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse